When candy goes bad
by TenshiJaki
Summary: or The attack of the left over mutant candy… Beast boy finds his forgotten stash of candy from the holidays... crazyness with bbrav robstar cybee and jinxspeedy COMPLETED
1. mutant candy

When candy goes bad or The attack of the left over mutant candy…

By Tenshijaki

Disclaimer: don't own don't sue blah blah blah – I will wash them off before I put them back hehe.

It was late in the afternoon at the Titan tower. Crime was at an all time low, who would have thought that, and our heroes had a lot of time on their hands. So much time in fact that they had: rearranged the furniture (so _that's_ what happened to Beastboys pet turtle), cleaned out the fridge (something tried to eat them in the attempt), do all the laundry (really how many masks did Robin need anyway) and clean out all the closets.

Beast Boy had just finished his and found his hidden stash of Halloween/Christmas/Easter candy that he had stashed away. There were marshmallow Peeps mating with candy corn and an occasional candy cane fighting for supremacy with gumballs. We wont even mention what the chocolate bunnies were doing (shudder).

Everyone else was sitting around the main room doing assorted things: Cyborg was playing games, Robin was reading reports, Starfire was staring off into space with a silly grin on her face and Raven was reading a book.

"Hey guys look at what I found." Beast Boy proudly sat his box of mutant candy on the table. Cyborg and Starfire came over to look in the box. "Cool BB, but what is that Laffy Taffy doing to that Sugar Daddy?" "Um, I don't know." Beast boy laughed while putting his hand behind his head. "You want some? May as well eat it – would be a shame to just throw it out." Cyborg eyed the candy, "Uh, no thanks man – besides, I don't think you can just throw that out – I think it may require a haz-mat team." "What are you talking about, it looks fine." Beast boy lifted out a Jolly Rancher in a shocking color of puce. He then proceeded to take the wrapper off and put it in his mouth. If he thought he heard the faint scream of some poor soul about to be eaten by a large green menace he didn't let it show. "Hmm… I don't remember there being a grass flavored one…" "Yeah, that should be right up your alley, should taste just like tofu." Cyborg laughed as he headed back towards the couch and his paused game.

Starfire had been staring in the box the whole time watching the brightly colored candies wage war upon each other. She particularly watched the Peeps and admired their fluffy bodies and colorful coverings. "Friend Beast boy, I would like to have those baby animal shaped ones." "Sure Star, help yourself." "Weeeeeeee", Starfire lifted out the Peep army and carried them towards her room.

"Hey Robin, Raven, you want something? Speak now before I eat the rest." Robin looked up long enough to tell Beast boy how unhealthy all the candy was and then went back to his report. In reality that is not what he was doing, it only looked like he was reading his report but anyone who was watching him (in this case just Raven, because she watches everyone) would know he was on the same page he was when he started over an hour ago. So what was he really doing? Why watching Starfire of course, as if you didn't know.

Raven had yet to answer so Beast boy grabbed a candy cane out of the box and went over to her. He waved it under her nose until she finally looked up. "Here Raven, have a candy cane." Raven looked at the offered candy and thought she could make out little arms and legs. "No." Raven returned to her book. "Aww, come on Raven, have the candy cane, it wont hurt you."

Now any one who has been observing the candy could have told Beast boy differently but there you go. Raven could tell he was not going away. With a sigh she looked at him while encasing the candy cane in a black aura "How would you like me to stick this candy cane where the sun don't shine?" Now any normal, sane person would have let it go and backed away but while Beast boy had been called many things normal and sane were not among them. Wiggling his eyebrows Beast boy did his best sexy leer, "Is that a promise?"

Cyborg already had the pillow in the spot where he landed after Raven had flung him across the room. "Hey man, you had that one coming." Beast boy just got up and laughed it off. "I had to try dude." With that he made his way to his box of monstrosities, er, we mean candy cough cough and proceeded to eat the entire contents of the box in little under 30 minutes. It went some thing like this: wrapper sound munch munch squeal munch swallow wrapper sound munch whimper munch munch munch swallow and so on until all the candy was gone.

Finally after a loud burp Beast boy was able to say that all his cleaning was done and settled down next to Cy to have some good old fashioned game station time. They played for a few minutes until Cy couldn't take it any more. "BB, man stop, you're freakin me out." "What are you talking about, I'm not doing anything." Beast boy looked at Cyborg like he was crazy. "You were humming, so stop it." "I wasn't humming." "Yes you were." "No I wasn't." "Were" "Weren't" All of a sudden Beast boy began to hum again. It was the same tune he had been humming since he had finished his candy. "See," Cyborg pointed to him, "there you go again."

"Oh, woops, sorry." After he became aware that he was doing it he was able to stop. They resumed the game and after a few minutes Beast boy started to sing quietly under his breath. "whisper I want candy, uh uh uh huh uh uh uh, I want caaaaandy." He continued to repeat that over and over, like all annoying people who try to sing a song that they only know one line too. He progressively got louder as he continued until Cyborg knocked him upside the head. "Oww" Beast boy glared at Cy while rubbing the back of his head. Then he started laughing. "Sorry, I guess I ate to much candy and now I'm more hyper than the energizer bunny!" This sent him into more peels of laughter.

Cyborg shut off the game station and headed for the door. He was used to a hyper Beast boy and knew that it could, and probably would, get ugly. As he walked past Robin and Raven he gave them a warning, "Watch out, Beast boys high on mutant sugar. I'm seeking refuge in the bomb shelter, I mean the garage." Raven hadn't paid much attention, having reached a very engrossing section of her novel, but Robin had. He decided that it would be a good time to go check on Starfire.

Beast boy now had nothing to do. His cleaning was done and Cy had left him with no one to play the game station with so he looked around. He felt weird and couldn't quiet tell what was wrong with himself. He just couldn't contain himself, he had to do something. I was like he had cabin fever of the mind, he couldn't sit still, he felt like he needed to crawl out of his own skin. So he did the only thing he could think of. He knew it was stupid, because he had done it enough times in the past, but he found himself approaching Raven from behind. Being the only person left in the room she naturally became his target. 'Slowly, slowly, don't let her know your there, almost there…' Beast boy snuck up on his target intending to grab her by her sides and scare her. So intent on his mission he never even saw the remote for the TV on the floor until he tripped over it.

He knew he was flying in the air and was expecting the hard impact of the floor but what he fell on was soft and cool. "Beast boy." The tone said 'You are so dead.' Turning his head Beast boy realized what was soft and cool was Ravens thighs. Some how in his fall he had managed to land right in her lap, face first. And as all things embarrassing and humiliating need an audience, the powers that be provided one. Starfire and Robin walked in.

Duh duh duuuuuuhhhhhhhh.

That is Tenshijaki-ish for to be continued…

Maybe… if it gets support – or if I find a rehab center for addicts of blueberry candy canes…

An: this was not suppose to be multiparted, but as I wrote this blasted thing it just kept going and going and going…. I'm a bad author – I have no control over where this goes… as for the idea of mutant candy – well lets just say that I'm a hoarder myself and I came across my candy canes from Christmas and I don't remember them being that color… O.o I ate one any ways and now we have this story

Ps: like crack fics (fics that make you loose brain cells) and Hellsing? Check out my other fic – I've had great reviews like – 'who put the acid in your cheerios' ;-D hehe


	2. awkward positions

**Raethegreat: Updated grin**

**Steve-Racer: You bet, In this chapter the candy doesn't play much of a role, I had to get something's out of the way first, but don't fear they shall come back with a vengeance.**

**Metal Dragoon: Thank you – but I am a dudette ****wink**

* * *

When candy goes bad or The attack of the left over mutant candy…

Tenshijaki

When we last left our teenage heroes two were in a rather embarrassing situation. If you don't know what that is then go back to chapter one.

Starfire and Robin stared at the scene in front of them. Raven looked at them with wide eyes, her hands pushing on Beast boys' shoulders trying to get him out of her lap. "This," Raven cleared her throat because her voice was squeaky, "this isn't what it looks like. Beast boy get the hell off me! NOW!" Beast boy had been trying to get his face out of her lap but when he tried to move his head he found that he was stuck. Apparently, between the two of them, they had managed to get his hair caught in her belt and now it was tangled up so badly it would not come loose. "Um, Raven, I'm stuck". This was muffled so that Robin and Star couldn't hear them but Raven could.

"Friends?" Starfire was in shock. She had known for some time that Beast boy had harbored feelings for Raven however she had not realized that Raven returned them. It was obvious from the position they were in that she must, since a lady never let a man touch her like that unless they were a love match. She knew that she herself had wished that Robin would touch her like that some day. Star cast a longing look over towards the Boy Wonder and found him staring open mouth at the two other teens.

"Wha… how… er…" Robin was in shock, there was no other reason for the lack of coherent speech. Usually he did not have a problem finding words for a situation but at this time they failed him. On one hand he was shocked that Raven and Beast boy were doing something like 'that' in public, on the other hand he was happy that they were finally together since they both could use each other, and finally, on a third hand (that he only used for good), he was also jealous because he couldn't even get around to even kissing Star on the cheek and here those two were doing… stuff. Finally, the 'leader of the team' part of him kicked in. "This kind of behavior is not appropriate for the two of you to be doing… um… here… now, in public… er…" He could feel his cheeks turning red.

"Um, well friends, we will just leave you now, so that you may… straighten things." Star tried to smile at them in her usual way but failed. She grabbed Robins arm and started pulling him out the door. Raven was still trying to get Beast boy off her. She looked at them leaving and wanted to scream. They had obviously gotten the wrong idea and she had to correct it now. "No, wait, Star! Robin!" It was too late, they had already left. Raven stared down at Beast boy and several homicidal thoughts ran through her head. "If you do not get out of my lap this instant you will learn a whole new level of pain unlike anything you have suffered before."

Hearing Ravens monotone voice threatening him violence actually had the opposite effect that it was suppose to on Beast boy. Generally, when Raven was mad, not just her usual dark and dower attitude but 'four eyes glowing red' mad, people tend to wet themselves. For some reason however Beast boy responded to it like she had just spouted off loving endearments to him. Apparently his self-preservation took a vacation with his normalcy and sanity. "Hey Raven," he waved his hands in the air in almost bird like movements, "I would get off you but I'm stuck, besides, I'm kinda comfy here."

Raven was seeing red. How dare that little green shit sit in her lap and not move. She knew that his hair was caught but she also knew that by this time Robin and Star would have told Cy about what had happened and she could not still be in this position when he found out. He had cameras! It was not acceptable. Since she could tell that Beast boy was not in his right mind, though some times she doubted he even had one, she reached into the small part of him that he used when he wanted to change. She then focused all her thoughts on one shape and suddenly pop a little, green naked mole rat was sitting her lap. She picked him up with her powers and threw him across the room. Again. Luckily for him no one had moved the pillow from earlier.

As he landed he changed back into his human form. "Hey Rae, I was only joking, besides, you know you liked it." He flashed her his best cheeky grin that normally worked on all the fan girls, well at least the imaginary ones in his head. Raven just glared at him. "If I hear one more kinky innuendo out of you, I will not be held responsible for my actions Beast boy so knock it off." Beast boy just wiggled his eyebrows, "Is that a promise?" "Is what a promise?" "That you'll give me some action." Beast boy was still grinning when he hit the far wall with a thud.

Staring at the still form of the green titan Raven went over to him to make sure she had not damaged him, well to much any ways. Sighing she knelt down beside him to check him over with her powers. It was of course about this time that Beast boy started to come too. His first thought was to role over and get off his stomach so he could see what was going on. As he rolled over he snagged Ravens cloak at the same time she was leaning in to check on him. Between the two of them they managed to get Beast boy on his back with part of Ravens cloak under him and with her practically laying on top of him unable to move due to the confinement of her clothing. Naturally again this is where Star, Robin and Cy walked in.

Duh duh duhhhhhhhhhhhh….

Just joking – this chapter is too short to end it now.

The five stared at each other from across the room. Beast boy and Raven laying on the floor in each others arms stared wide eyed at the three that had just walked in. Starfire gaped back at them with her mouth opened in a little 'o'. Robins face was the bright red it had been before he had left the first time and he looked shocked, disgusted and uncomfortable at the same time. Cy didn't seem to mind one bit. He had a huge Cheshire grin on his face while looking at the two on the floor. "Um, hey guys," Beast boy started in a weak voice, "I know this looks bad but it's not what you think."

"Oh really?" Cyborg was positively leering at the two on the floor. "It kinda looks like you two are going at it. Oh, this is great man, really great. Wait 'til I tell Bee and the rest of Titans East. They are going to love this." Cy was practically dancing with glee. He and Bee had running bets going on. One of his was that Beast boy would get a girl before Robin confessed his love to Star. Bee had told him there was no way Beast boy would get a girl first and now, well this was perfect. Of course he had never imaged Raven being that girl but there you go. She now owed him one steak dinner date, where she had to wear a dress. He couldn't wait.

"Cyborg, stop acting like a two year old." Raven had been trying to get off Beast boy but so far wasn't having any luck. She put her legs on either side of him for better leverage but that didn't improve on how the situation looked to the other three. As if it couldn't get worse Beast boy suddenly had an itch on his stomach and had moved his hand to scratch it. The other titans who were standing in the door way couldn't see what he was doing because of the cloak covering both their bodies but it certainly didn't look right.

"Oh my god," Robin's eyes were practically bugging out of their sockets, "stop, oh for the love of mike, please stop. Cant you two just, just, GET A ROOM!" "Um, Robin, would you like a bag made of paper?" Robin was breathing so hard everyone thought he was going to pass out. "No, I just don't need to see any more of … of this!" He gestured with his hand to Beast boy and Raven. Beast boys hand was still moving under the cloak, very close to Ravens stomach. Needless to say it really, really didn't look right. Raven took the time to whisper to Beast boy, "I don't care if it itches. Stop scratching. You're embarrassing me!"

Robin took a deep breath. They are your friends remember, they are your friends, really good friends. Robin kept repeating that over and over in his head as he tried to calm his breathing. "Look you two, it's great you're together, really, I mean we could tell for a while now you have liked each other." At this both Raven and Beast boy looked at each other. "But," Robin continued, "could you please save this much… affection for the … er… for private? Please? You can kiss and hold hands and stuff in public, really we don't mind you being together, we just rather not have the whole show."

Robin finished with a sigh, he got it out – good. He turned to Star and Cy, "Why don't we let them get dre… er… straighten up." He grabbed both of their arms and started to pull them out the door. Raven and Beast boy could hear Cyborg complain, stating something about needing pictures for proof, before the door closed.

"Uh, Raven?" Beast boy looked up at the girl who was still trapped on his stomach. She glared at him. "Well, um, you know that this isn't my fault right?" "Move" Raven wanted off of him, and she wanted off of him now. She had never realized before how fit Beast boy was, but being this close to him, well let just say she now realized that tofu does a body good. She blushed at the thoughts running in her head. "Move now Beast boy." "I cant, you're on me." "Well lift up your hips a little, yeah – there, almost… Now, hold on, I'm going to move my legs a little wider, see if you can move better."

Now anyone overhearing this last part would have probably gotten the wrong idea as to what was going on. But then there was no one else in the room to over hear them, right? Unfortunately for them, Cyborg didn't need to be in the room to hear them, or see them for that matter. He happened to turn on the cameras and mics once he got back to his room. The security system finally good for something. Sadly for Raven and Beast boy he started recording when Raven had told Beast boy to lift his hips… needless to say it went down hill from there. Now Cyborg wasn't a voyeur or anything but he knew that he had to have proof so that Bee would believe him. Besides, it would be damn funny stuff to show to Rae and BB's kids in the future. As soon as he thought it Cy shuddered at the thought of them breeding… the kids would be a nightmare.

The tape that he sent to be Bee went something like this: "Well lift up your hips a little, yeah – there, almost… Now, hold on, I'm going to move my legs a little wider, see if you can move better." "Yeah, I can move a bit more, hey – stop, your hands getting in the way." "My hand? Well where should I put it? Hang on, shift your legs, no, wait, yes, that's the spot." Moan of pain (which you can be sure took on a whole new meaning for the viewer) "Oh Raven, your belt…" "Shit, hang on… there it's off." "Oh, wait, here it comes… come on… just a bit more… got it." "Oh thank all the gods in the known universe." "Ok Raven, were done, could you get off me now?" "Well now you know how I felt earlier you snot rag. You weren't exactly light you know." Needless to say that after Bee watched this she went out to buy a dress.

Back in the tower Raven and Beast boy had finally gotten separated. Raven was trying to adjust her cloak and get her belt back on while Beast boy was rubbing his head that was sporting a nice lump. He felt kinda bad about what had happened earlier. He wasn't sure what had come over him but now he and Raven were going to have the whole team, no make that both teams, thinking that they were… well doing the naughty. Beast boy couldn't help but giggle at that thought. How he would like to be able to do naughty things with Raven. "Um, Raven, are you mad? I mean, I would understand it if you were mad but it wasn't my fault, well not entirely, ok, well that first part was my fault. I shouldn't have tried to scare you, but this last part wasn't my fault. Please don't be mad at me, I hate it when your mad at me…"

Raven looked over at Beast boy and actually felt bad. He looked like he had just run over a pack of hamsters with his moped. Sighing she took a step towards him before she stopped herself. After the last two times they had been close together she did not want to chance it. "Look Beast boy, it's alright ok. Its over. We just have to convince the others that nothing happened. I don't know how so don't ask", Raven raised a hand to silence him as he opened his mouth, "but we will think of something." "Ok, um… oh I know!" "Does it involve giant robots and superglue?" "Maybe…" "No" Beast boy sighed as he sat down on the couch, then he shot up again. "Hey, wait I got an idea." "Beast boy…" "No, wait, hear me out. Ok, we could like, tell them that we were dating and stuff, but now we're not, you know, like we broke up because… er… um… oh, I know, because it was bad for the team!"

Raven looked at him in shock. An actual intelligent plan had just come out of his mouth… maybe she was rubbing off on him. "Well, maybe… I really didn't want them to think that what they saw was what they think they saw," Beast boy looked confused as she said this, "but I'm sure we will never convince them otherwise. Alright, lets go with your plan."

Beast boy was so happy, Raven, who thought that he didn't have enough brain cells to power a single celled ameba, had just agreed to go with a plan he thought of. "Great. So, how should we do this? I mean, should you break up with me or should I break up with you, should it be private or public, should there be tears and screaming or should it be amicable? Shou..." Beast boy didn't get to finish his rambling sentence because Raven came over and clamped her hand over his mouth. "Beast boy, shut up." Raven removed her hand and started pacing. "Alright, we should tell anyone who asks that it was mutual, because we did it for the team. We saw how uncomfortable it made them, well Robin and Star anyways, and we agreed that we shouldn't put such a strain on the team. Sound good?" "Yeah, ok, so what - we announce it at dinner?" "No, just casually mention it to Cyborg and everyone will know within ten minutes."

With that Raven and Beast boy left to go their separate directions. Raven to her room for much needed meditation, all the conflicting emotions that had sprung up in the past ten minutes or so needed to be dealt with. Happy was jumping around because she got to touch Beast boy, anger because of everything getting out of hand, worry because everyone 'knew' and so on. The most troublesome thing for Raven was a new emotion that had popped into her head. She had a feeling she knew what it was but she was choosing to ignore it for now. Who needed love anyways?

Beast boy had headed for the garage where he was sure Cy would be. On his way there he rehearsed his story. He would go in looking somewhat forlorn and when Cy asked what was wrong Beast boy would tell him about the 'breakup'. In the back of his mind he knew that the other Titans would try to keep them together. That was just what Beast boy was hoping for. He knew that he loved Raven. Why else would everything about her consume him so? He loved it when she threatened him, when she insulted him, everything. Now normal healthy relationships would not be based on that but Beast boy knew it was just how Raven protected herself so it was all right. And with the help of the others he would make sure they really were a couple. Raven would never know what hit her.

Duh duh duhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Really this time!

Preview:

Raven was sitting on her bed with Star next to her. "But friend you care for him very much. I could tell when you are close together." Raven gave her a funny look, "It isn't my fault that my body reacts that way every time I see him." Starfires eyes held a gleam in them not unlike those survivor people when they spot a Pringles chip. "Oh, does your heart start racing? Do your palms itch to reach out and grab him?" She was of course speaking for her experience around Robin. Raven rolled her eyes. "No, I want to vomit."

An: Now you may wonder why Raven simply didn't take off her cloak or why Beast boy didn't change into some animal to get away – well if they did that then I wouldn't have a story now would I

I don't have a beta (well I do but she never gets back to me pout) – I've noticed that there has been a beta shortage lately – they are all apparently on strike or something… so please excuse any grammar or spelling mistakes I make cheeky grin


	3. chapter 3

So many reviews – you all make me so happy  you said it was funny – not that I was on a hallucinogenic drug – I soooo proud sniff (no, not glue)

Thanks to the following for all the reviews: Stikaiya, Metal Dragoon, They-Call-Me-Orange, k0r1and'r, LeaMarie F. Rocket, kmutt, Steve-Racer and the lone psychopath.

Thank you to the two people who said they would beta – my beta has shown back up… for now… growls at lala but if she goes AWOL again I will certainly be glad to use you two – hehe, I can use you…

When candy goes bad or The attack of the left over mutant candy…

Tenshijaki

"You what?" Cyborg was waving his arms around in little pinwheels looking at a shamefaced Beast boy. "I told you, we broke up. You saw how Star and Robin took it – it's for the best." At this point Beast boy added a little sniffle in for effect.

Else where…

Meaning: author has lost train of thought where this last segment is concerned and has found a way to save this chapter. How you may ask? Well obviously by going to our long neglected couple cough cough dang cold – I mean friends Robin and Star. To catch you up: starandrobincaughtravenandbeastboydoing"something"andnowtheyarekinda-sorta-not-really-jealous.robindoesntknowhowtodealwithragingteenhormornesandstarhasadoptednewmutantpeepcandies… pant pant there, all caught up… now on with the story.

Robin and Starfire sat in her room in silence. Robin was sitting on a large pink poof looking out towards the bed that held Star. They were both highly disturbed and in shock, you could tell when you looked at them; wide-eyed, blank stares and pale faces. They were beginning to look like Everquest addicts – opps, er, we mean subscribers – after a 24 hour quest/kill campaign. Whether this condition was caused by the recent events with Raven and Beast boy, or whether it was due to the fact that Star used way to much pink in her room no one could tell, however we're leaning towards the latter.

"You know…" Robin started. Star looked up, "Yes, I know." Robin looked confused, "You know?" Star just nodded with a little smile, "You know that I know." "I know that you know?" Robin had no idea what Starfire was talking about. "You know that I know that you know that I know", "OoooKaaayyy", "And I know that you know that I know that you know that I know" "Huh?" Robin's eyes were doing a rather good impression of cinnamon buns. "Star please stop using the word 'know'." "Oh, should I rephrase it with something else then? How about glargenspeckle?" "NO! Just, wait a minute," Robin sat up from his slumped position on the chair and looked over towards the corner of the room, "what was that?"

Star looked towards the area in her room that Robin had pointed. At first she didn't see anything then suddenly there was movement. Out of the shadows came one of the colorful, sugary candies that Beast boy had given her. This Peep was in that shade of blue that Mother Nature never intended. It seemed to stare at them with its little chocolate dot eyes, as though it had designs on their socks. Yes, it appears that too much time covered in crayon colored sugar while living in Beast boy's closet does actually make one loose their fragile little minds. How could we tell that the mutant peeps were actually killer mutant sock hunting peeps? Well, just call it a hunch – and the fact that over in the shadows of the corner the peep queen was sitting on her sock throne demanding more socks. So now we know that the peeps are evil and after peoples socks, back to the story.

Starfire could see the peeps more clearly now, all of the ones that she had brought into her room and had a tea party with were there. However it appeared now that they were armed for war. They appeared to have found her makeup kit and put it to nefarious use. Some of the peeps were welding bobby pins like little lethal swords; others had manned a can of hair spray and found matches. More simply wore her lipsticks and eyeshadows as war paint. Overall they looked pretty impressive and intimidating, if you were perhaps 2 inches tall. Robin and Star looked at them for a few seconds then fell over laughing. Unfortunately for the wee peep army they happened to land on most of them. The memorial service for the fallen marshmallows that followed was moving, beautiful and in the end, Star and Robin had smores.1

"Sorry about your marshmallows Star."2 Robin was standing at the door getting ready to leave. They had gotten over the days surprises some time during the peep incident and now he was back to feeling awkward around the alien girl. "It is alright friend Robin. Besides, I still have this one left." Star held up a little cage with the bright pink peep queen sitting inside. Apparently she had managed to burrow into the socks and avoid the majority of the impact of the two teens falling, which future peeps would come to know as 'The reason why you do not let ex-clowns, no matter who's uncle they are, put the war paint on the warriors' incident. Star had actually been able to subdue her insane sock based rambling by giving her a frilly lace covered sock that had lost its mate in the 'dryer fiasco'.

Robin stared at Star. Star stared at Robin. Peep stared at sock. Sock stared at peep. They all stared at each other. Each other stared at they. The author stared at the screen. Uh… right. "Well goodnight." With a little wave Robin turned around to leave. Now we could all just choke him at this point. I know that's what Star, the peep queen and the sock were all thinking about. Ok, well maybe not the sock and the peep queen but Star was. Here she was, at her door, at night, looking as beautiful as ever, and he just waves goodbye to her. Obviously she was doing something wrong but she could not for the life of herself figure it out. Perhaps Cyborg had been right when he said that Robin was of the gay, though not happy kind. Suddenly she knew what she had to do. She knew how to find out what was wrong with her, if Robin was gay though not happy, and how many licks it took to get to the center of a tootsie pop. Off she flew to Ravens room.

"What do you mean that you are no longer making dates with Beast boy?" "I told you Star, we broke it off. Besides, I really didn't like him." Raven was sitting on her bed with Star next to her. Star had come to Raven in hopes that since Raven was obviously knowledgeable with the whole man/woman thing she could help her out with her problems with Robin. When Star got to Ravens room however, she had found out that her friends were now broken up. "But friend, you care for him very much. I could tell when you are close together." Raven gave her a funny look, "It isn't my fault that my body reacts that way every time I see him." Starfires eyes held a gleam in them not unlike those survivor people when they spot a Pringles chip. "Oh, does your heart start racing? Do your palms itch to reach out and grab him?" She was of course speaking of her own experience around Robin. Raven rolled her eyes. "No, I want to vomit."

"Oh come now, I can not believe that is how you feel around Beast boy. You must feel something for him. You let him in your lap, you were rolling around on the floor…" "I don't feel anything for him Star," Raven cut her off, she did not need a reminder of the days blunders. Just thinking about them made her fume all over again. "All right I do feel something for him. Hate. I hate everything about him. I hate his stupid smirk and that tooth. I hate his lousy jokes. I hate how he dresses. I even hate how he ties his shoes!" "You noticed how he ties his shoes? Raven, you have got the 'it' bad!" Raven looked puzzled. "What it?" "The 'it'. The 'it' in all my glorious movies of love and romance. The wondrous 'it' that brings happiness and flowers and hearts and babies with wings." Raven just stared at Star open mouthed as she pranced about the room rambling through everything she knew on the 'it' known to all, but Star, as love.

Duh duh duhhhhh….

Preview:

Raven had just whacked Star good. This had the added bonus of not only pleasing Raven but stopping the prancing and singing. Life was good. For a whole second. "Oh Raven, you know that I know of your feelings. There is no shame in them, and no reason to hide them any more either. You should find Beast boy and wet a plant on him." This was not the way that Raven wanted the conversation to go. She wanted to get off of the 'it' and Beast boy topic. "Hey Star, didn't you come in here for a reason?" Normally Raven would do anything, including a root canal, rather than have to listen to Star talk about Robin, but she had to get her on another vein of conversation. She already knew what the problem was. It was a simple math equation. Take 1 air headed space alien, add one 'oblivious to everything that wasn't a criminal' boy wonder, and add teenaged hormones and angst, mix well and what do you have? If you guessed one annoyed Raven on a bed you were right.

1 Yes, you can make smores out of peeps shudder but the poor peeps – it's just not right – my friend likes to roast peeps – its just wrong! twitch

2 Ok – this is bad – I killed the marshmallows and now nature has killed my cat sniff seriously – my mom woke me up this morning and said that the cat was dead so I'm like all depressed – next time you eat a peep – just bite the head off and think of my cat – Sammy. Thank you.

AN: This chapter is late for two reasons. 1. I had a really bad cold – sorry – 2. my cat died and I couldn't get funny – sigh – I just ran over him two weeks ago with my car and broke his leg and I was so happy because he was getting better and everything but now hes dead. I just carried him home from the neighbors yesterday and he was fine, put his little paw on my leg saying carry me… then this morning he was just dead, lying in the grass – I'm very upset now… but I will work to get the next chapter out – I hate to leave anything unfinished – I think maybe two or three more chapters and this will be done, I don't have any plans with cyborg really so if you guys want to see anything happen with him let me know… I think I can come up with something… something involving pink… and perhaps fairy wings…


	4. chapter 4

Before we begin this chapter I thought I would let you know that no, you have not seen the last of the candy… they bred. The Florida heat has fried my brain…

When candy goes bad or The attack of the left over mutant candy…

Tenshijaki

"Starfire knock it off." A vein had appeared on Raven's forehead and it was throbbing. Star was still happily prancing around, though what prancing actually entails we haven't a clue, singing songs about the 'it'. You know the 'it' it. Raven was feed up with her by this time, a whole 2.3 seconds having passed, and decided it was time to end it. She had two options. The first was to use her powers and knock Star upside the head long enough to get her attention, the second also involved her powers but included alternate hellish worlds and illegal use of duck tape. Ok, so she only had one option but she was enjoying the visuals of the second. Using her telekinesis she picked up one of her large books and aimed it for the side of Stars head. It took her three tries, since the red haired air head kept prancing about, but finally she managed to knock her hard on the head.

Picture if you will the human skull. Now, cut it in half. In your head people, we don't need any of you to blame us for a serial killer emerging. Now, you will notice that the human brain takes up most of its cavity in the head, with a small amount of room around it to cushion it should there be an impact, kinda like shocks for your wee little minds. This is true in all beings, except Star. Picture the same skull if you will but now enlarge the area around the brain. We know that Stars head is not abnormally large so shrink the brain… got it? Right, so she has about a good inch between her brain and skull. This enables her to take a very large blow to the head and have nothing bad happen. This also explains the 'air headedness'. She truly has a lot more 'air' up there. So as you can see Raven has a perfectly good reason for knocking Star upside the head to get her attention.1

Right, so back to the story. Raven had just whacked Star good. This had the added bonus of not only pleasing Raven but stopping the prancing and singing. Life was good. For a whole second. "Oh Raven, you know that I know of your feelings. There is no shame in them, and no reason to hide them any more either. You should find Beast boy and wet a plant on him." 2 This was not the way that Raven wanted the conversation to go. She wanted to get off of the 'it' and Beast boy topic. "Hey Star, didn't you come in here for a reason?" Normally Raven would do anything, including have a root canal, rather than have to listen to Star talk about Robin, but she had to get her on another vein of conversation. She already knew what the problem was. It was a simple math equation. Take one air headed space alien, add one 'oblivious to everything that wasn't a criminal' boy wonder, add teenaged hormones and angst, mix well and what do you have? If you guessed one annoyed Raven on a bed you were right.

Raven knew that the two were hot for each other but neither would do anything about it thinking that the other wouldn't or couldn't or shouldn't or any of the ould'nts return the feelings. Frankly she was ready to lock them in a closet somewhere and not let them out till they had played a seasons worth of tonsil hockey and won the Stanley cup. If it wasn't for Star being able to rip doors off hinges and Robins annoying ability to pick locks she would. "Yes friend. I have come to speak with you about… well perhaps now is not the time, seeing as how you and Beast boy are having… problems." "What did Robin do now?" Starfire looked at Raven in shock. "How did you know that I wished to discuss Robin?" "You only come to me about Robin, well and mucus but that was just that one time." Star sat down on the bed beside Raven and looked at the floor. Were to begin? "Well, I think that I have, that is to say I know that I have…," Star kept stumbling over her words. Raven took pity on her, she did do that from time to time contrary to popular belief. "You love Robin."

"Wha! How… I… er, that is… yes. I do love him." If Star had been expecting Raven to smile or come hug her and tell her how sweet it was or any of the normal things girl friends did with each other upon the finding of the 'love' she was sadly mistaken. Raven jumped up and did an uncharacteristic jig. "By all the stars in the night sky Star, it's about bleeding time. Do you know how many times I have just wanted to grab you by your shoulders and shake you? Now, all we have to do is get the stick out of wonder boys butt and then you two can finally stop driving me crazy." Yes friends, it appears that the true reason for Raven to want her two close friends and teammates to get together had very little to do with their own happiness. Apparently all of the moping, brooding, sighing, longing stares, hidden love poems, cheesy drawings done in secret, stealing of the others under garments, cough cough er, sorry where were we? Oh right, the general teen angst was driving Raven batty. And not in a good Goth way either.

"Robin has a stick up his posterior?" Naturally this would be the part of the conversation that Star would catch. "That must be terrible, we must go remove this stick." Star started to go for the door but thankfully Raven was able to stop her. You could just imagine what would have happened if she hadn't. "No, Star, Robin does not have any thing up… never mind, it was a figure of speech. What I meant was that he usually acts like an… oh Hades, why can't you talk normal like everyone else!" Raven threw her hands in the air, "Just, never mind, what we have to do is figure out a way to get him to admit he likes you as well." "Robin likes me as well?" Raven suppressed the urge to scream. "Star, you remember how I said some times I wanted to shake you?" "Yes." "Now is one of those times." "Oh."

Elsewhere…

"So, let me test my understanding. You and Raven decided that because Robin and Star weren't comfortable with you two, well you know, that you should break up?" Cyborg had been going over this for some time but he still apparently couldn't grasp the concept. "Yeah dude, that's the general idea." Beast boy didn't even have to pretend to sigh any more. Cyborg had kept him so long, going over and over this so many times, that his brain hurt. "Man, that is so bogus." Before Beast boy could object to the use of the word 'bogus', Robin came in. "What is bogus?" Cyborg answered before Beast boy could, "BB and Rae broke up because you and Star were uncomfortable." Robin stared at the two male titans for a minute. "What? Beast boy, is that true?" Beast boy had the decency to look embarrassed. "Yeah, it's true."

"That it totally unacceptable. Beast boy, go find Raven and tell her that I will not be the cause of the two of you breaking up. I will go…" Beast boy stopped Robin before he could finish. "Robin, dude, that's all cool and stuff but Rae won't go for it. She'll just use some other excuse. It's over dude. Completely hopeless." Beast boy did his best 'car just ran over puppy' look. "Hey, BB, don't look like that man, we'll find a way." Cyborg tried to cheer up his green friend. "Yeah, Cy's right Beast Boy, we'll think of something. I mean, its not that I was unhappy for you and Raven, it's just…" Robin let the sentence trail off. "Hey dude, I know. You just want to hook up with Star so bad that seeing me and Rae kinda reminded you that you didn't have her yet."

Robin stared at Beast boy opened mouthed. Was he that transparent? Everyone all together now. Yes. Cyborg saw his shock, "Hey, Rob, it's ok, everyone knows. Man, if clues were brains you would be drooling all over yourself coloring outside the lines if you get my meaning." "Yes, I get your meaning, thank you very much Cyborg." Robin growled as he walked over to a chair in the corner. "Since when have you become the expert on relationships any ways Cy? Since you hooked up with Bee? Or would that be Jinx? Or what about Kitten? I hear that you have a thing for blondes now." Robin really hadn't heard anything of the sort but he was desperate to get the attention off of him. "Well, what can I say… the ladies love the car."

Cyborg grinned at the two who were trying to pick their jaws off the floor. "Oh come on man! I don't do villains. You two should know better." If either of the two now relieved teens realized that Bee wasn't a villain and therefore exempt from the previous statement they didn't mention it. "So, what we have to do now is plan… BB needs to win back Rae and you Robin, need to grow a set and ask out Star. Any ideas?" "Well, we could just go ask them." Beast boy looked slightly hopeful. If he knew that Robin was doing the same with Star then he felt that he could finally tell Raven how he really felt. It's a mass group mind thing. Or maybe it's a boy thing. Moving on… "No BB, that's stupid. These are girls we're dealing with. It has to be more complicated. Right?" So the boys put their heads together and started to plan. It took them a while. A very, very long while. Finally they gave up, ate pizza and called Bee for help.

Elsewhere…

"You think I should do WHAT!" "Star! Calm down. It's really quite simple. Just go up to him, say 'I love you' and kiss him. He's a male. You complicate it to much and he won't get it." "But, but, I couldn't just… he would think badly of me… I… isn't there some other way! Oh! I know! You could give him a letter I write and it will say how much I like him and then you could tell me what he says!" Smack Thud Whack "Starfire. Are we in high school? I know we could be but we're much to mature for that! Now just listen and do what I say!" "But friend Raven. It didn't work so well for you…" "Well damn."

Back to the boys…

"Right. So here is the plan. We're going to throw a party, um… for what?" Robin was trying to be a leader, really he was, but this whole socializing and girls and relationships stuff was way out of his depth. "We're having a party for Bee's birthday remember… that's the cover any ways. And because Bee has a boyfriend she wants it to be a couples' only party. To go you have to be with someone as a date. Got it?" Cyborg had already it explained it to them about five times before but apparently stupid is catching. "Yeah dude, and you will ask Star to go, I will ask Raven and Cy, um Cy, who are you going with?" Beast boy looked at the metal man who just smiled. "Oh, I'll be there, don't worry, just get the girls to go with you." And with that the boys hatched their master plan. Would it be doomed to fail? Would the girls realize that they had just sent Bee birthday presents three months ago and there for it couldn't be her birthday again? Have we heard the last of all the mutant candy? Who knows… we don't.

Duh duh duhhh…..

Preview:

Robin found Star in the kitchen cooking up… er, something. It was pink, wiggling and seemed to have little green army men inside… but that couldn't be right. Right? Shrugging it off he went over to the table to sit and watch her. After a few minutes of babying her creation, which strangely enough included bottle feeding it, Star noticed Robin sitting behind her. "Robin! What are you doing there?" Star was a little shaken up. She had just finished her conversation with Raven not to long before and it was still fresh in her mind. Should she just go to him and confess? Robin didn't let her ponder to long however. "Nothing much, just, well I was wondering…"

1 No Starfires were harmed in the making of this fic. I have nothing against Star, really, but she is kinda an air head… work with me people! I feel that I bash all characters equally.

2 Plant a wet one on him (hahaha right?)

AN: I feel trapped in the same old… oh well… please tell me if you want to see something happen… if its reasonable, doable and I can make it funny then I will add it… I'm having a wee bit of writers block… maybe its just heat stroke… who knows. I don't think the story is funny any more… whaaaaaaaa… I'm loosing it… and I think I should rename it – the candy doesn't appear enough… that's what happens when you plan on a one-shot and it turns into this monster… oh well. Purple monkeys for all!


	5. chapter 5

When candy goes bad or The attack of the left over mutant candy…

Tenshijaki

When we last left our heroes they had come to decisions. Beast boy, Cyborg and Robin had come to the decision that they would throw a party, couples only, and invite the girls that they had crushes on. That way they could get the dates that they had always wanted and hopefully start something more. Star had come to the decision that she did love Robin and she had to do something about it. Raven had come to the decision that she really wanted to hurt Star and that she was even more of an air head than she had originally thought. We have come to the decision that this paragraph is long enough.

See, lots of decisions. The boys had planned all into the night, with Bee's help of course, and had finally gotten everything ready. Aqualad and the twins would keep an eye on crime while the other titans had their party. Speedy said that he had a date and therefore could come; Cy said that he had a date already so he was taken care of. That just left Robin and Beast boy to ask the girls. If only it was that easy.

Robin had gone through several outfits before he realized that he only had one style of clothing, his uniform. He made sure it was a nice one however, no holes, all the equipment in the belt, no wrinkles. He even put on his nice mask, the one with the little white bow between his eyes, kinda like the little pointless bows on bras, though Robin wouldn't know anything about those. Feeling that he looked spiffy enough, and yes Robin does use words like spiffy, you can roll your eyes now, he headed out his door to find Star.

Beast boy was more worried about his smell than his appearance. Raven knew what he looked liked and so there really wasn't a reason to get all dressed up to impress her. He had remembered that one time she had commented on his smell though when they had been on a mission once:

_Beast boy had stopped at the corner and smelled the air. "Wait a minute. I think I smell something strange." Raven looked at him, "Really? Cause I've smelled something strange since I met you."_

Now he was taking special care to make sure he smelled nice for her. He even went so far as to tape car air fresheners to his body under his shirt. When he was done he smelled 'pine fresh'. Feeling that he was sufficiently ready he went in search of Raven.

Robin found Star in the kitchen cooking up… er, something. It was pink, wiggling and seemed to have little green army men inside… but that couldn't be right. Right? Shrugging it off he went over to the table to sit and watch her. After a few minutes of babying her creation, which strangely enough included bottle feeding it, Star noticed Robin sitting behind her. "Robin! What are you doing there?" Star was a little shaken up. She had just finished her conversation with Raven not to long before and it was still fresh in her mind. Should she just go to him and confess? Robin didn't let her ponder to long however. "Nothing much, just, well I was wondering…" Robin couldn't believe that he was having so much trouble getting this out. "Yes?" "Um, well you see Star, that is to say…" Robin was having a terrible time of it. He could only imagine that Beast boy was doing better.

Beast boy had looked every where and still couldn't find Raven. He had looked on the roof, in the gym, in the garage, in the entrance hall, in the living room (watching Robin squirm had been fun), in the elevator, in the library, in the evidence room, in the medical room, in his room, everywhere and still no Raven. Finally he had a genius idea and decided to check her room. Amazingly that was where she was. Who would have thought? In fact, she was standing directly in front of him in her door way waiting for him to explain why he had knocked on her door. "What?" "Um, hey Rae… I was wondering…," Beast boy was rubbing the back of his neck which let Raven know that he was nervous, "er, hey, is that a new body suit?" Nervous and stupid apparently. "No."

"Well, you see Star, Bumblebees' birthday is coming up and we're going to throw her a party", Robin didn't get to finish as Star started to squeal in glee. "Oh, this is great news indeed! We shall throw a splendid party for her with ribbons and gifts and I shall make my pudding of celebration and", Robin cut her off this time. "Wait! Star! We already have the party planned." "Oh, so what do you wish me to do?" "Well, you see, um… Bee has a friend, a male friend, that she is seeing…" Star just gave Robin a blank look. "Since she has a… a boyfriend, she wants only other couples at her party." Robin watched as Stars face fell. "Oh, I see." "No, wait Star. The reason that I came to find you was, that is, I mean, oh hell. Star, would you like to go to Bee's party with me?" Robin hadn't been prepared for the alien missile formally known as Starfire to be launched at him. He ended up on the floor with his arms full of Star relearning how to breathe. "I guess that means yes."

Raven was still waiting, tapping her foot impatiently. "Um, so you see Rae, there's going to be this party, for um Bee and like, dude this is hard. Well, only couples can go, you know, like you have to bring a date…", Beast boy was kinda hoping that Raven would figure it out from there and save him from having to actually ask. He was right on one count, Raven did know where this was going, however she had no intention of helping him out. She didn't even plan on going to this 'party'. She knew that Bee's birthday was only a few months ago and that this was some ploy, what she didn't know was why. "Can it Beast boy. What's really going on? I know that Bee's birthday was months ago. What's up with the charade? And don't call me Rae." The jig, as they say, was up. Beast boys' brain got its work out for the week in the next few seconds. What could he say that would not only be believable but would convince Raven to go with him?

"Ok, you got me… well us actually. You we Rae…ven," Beast boy caught himself, "Cyborg and I decided that it was time to get Robin and Star together. You know how they are…" Beast boy was watching Ravens face for her reaction. So far nothing. "Well, we decided that we should force them together, you know, make them go on a date, though not seem like a date… you following?" "Surprisingly yes, I am. Actually Beast boy I think you may have actually come up with a good idea." "Hey! It's not the first one!" "I was just talking with Star about this and I think this might actually work." Beast boy was so proud he was puffing out his chest like an over cocked roster. Not only had he come up with a cover story that she believed but he got credit for a good idea too. "So, to make it look real and stuff there has to be other people at this party and all Rae…ven. Cy said that he had a date and Speedy said he could find some body and I figured that you would want to go, you know, to see what happens so here I am. What do you say?"

Raven thought about it, and thought about it some more. On one hand she did want to go, she wanted to make sure that it finally happened, that those two finally got together and nothing messed it up. On the other hand however she was worried that if she and Beast boy went together that all of their work to get everyone to believe they had broken up would be for naught. Thinking that they could always 'break-up' again she decided to go. "Fine, but there are rules." Beast boy wouldn't have cared if one of those rules was to shave his head bald, he was so happy. "Sure Rae, anything you want." "Fine, first rule don't call me Rae. Second rule, you will dress nicely: nothing ripped, wrinkled, funny looking or purple. Third rule, no tongue, no tongue of any kind. You will stay human while you are with me. I am not going to a party with a rhino, elephant, cat – nothing. Got it? Fourth rule, take off all of those ridiculous air fresheners. You smell like the automotive aisle in a gas station. That is all I can think of for now. Pick me up here before." With that Raven shut her door and retreated to her cave… er, room.

Beast boy was on cloud nine. He was practically floating back to the garage which is where the boys had agreed to meet to let each other know how things had gone. Robin was already there with a goofy grin on his face when Beast boy walked in. Seeing the look on Beast boys face Cy knew that both teens had been successful in their missions though honestly he thought Beast boy would come back more… damaged. "So, it's all set?" "Yes, Star has agreed to go with me." "Yeah dude, Raven said she would go." "Great, now let's go make this place fit for a party." And that was exactly what they did. It was generally uneventful with the exception of Cyborg getting plugged into the karaoke machine and singing Britney Spears songs for ten minutes and Robin's sudden mysterious allergy to pink streamers and was done in no time. The boys eventually headed back to their rooms to get ready for the party.

The girls on the other hand were running around like chickens with out heads. Ok, you got us, it was actually only Star doing that but Raven was there to, if only to watch Star run around like said headless bird. "Oh friend, we must go to the mall of shopping and find dresses and have our hair done and our make-up and get the sparkling accessories…" it was about this time that Raven tune her out. After ransacking both of their closets Star had deemed nothing wearable for their dates and decided to go shopping. Unfortunately for Raven she was dragged along. After the third store that specialized in nothing but pink Raven was finally able to get her arm back from Star and went off on her own. By the time they met back up together they had both picked out new clothing and were ready to go home. They would have just enough time to change and fix their hair before the party would begin.

Speedy and Bee were making their way to Jump city. On the way Speedy stopped to pick up his date, a pink haired girl by the name of Jinx. "What can I say? I have a weak spot for bad girls", was what he said when Bee raised an eyebrow at him. Everyone was either getting ready or on their way for the couples party that was about to begin. Would it be a success? Would Robin finally confess to Star and she do the same? Would Beast boy and Raven actually get together for real? Can you tell who Cy and Bee are going with? If you cant can we come smack you? Are you sick of all the questions? Stay tuned next time…

Duh duh duhhhhhhh….

No preview this time – sorry… I don't even have ideas for the next chapter right now…

An: Three chapters up in the same day – well, they were not written all together, I just didn't get to a computer with internet till today, so I've been collecting  sorry for the delay again people… cold, dead cat, writers block – the world is conspiring against me, and now I have broken a nail! Sigh… why me?


	6. Chapter 6

Soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo Sorry, really, for the delay. I have had this chapter done for like a month now but I lost my login to my internet… grr… and so I haven't been able to get back on til now and I still cant get my email so I cant even get all my reviews… very very annoying… I promise not to take so long in updating in the future… but enough of my babbling.. on with the story…

When candy goes bad or The attack of the left over mutant candy…

Tenshijaki

When we last left off all of our heroes had condemned themselves to a fate worse than acne… a couples only party. Yes, it is unfortunate that this had to be used as a plot device and we apologize now for any trauma that you experience in the continuation of this story. We have punished ourselves for it and are now moving on… So everyone was going to attend the party and had dates twitch. What no one knew was that within the walls of the giant 'T' shaped building, which did not scream 'bad guys attack here' contrary to popular belief, the mutant candy had laid chocolate eggs. They also did not know that the incubation period of said chocolate eggs was done and they were hatching, or more accurately melting. They also did not know that they had dust bunnies the size of hippos in the basement but that's another story all together.

So, it would appear dear friends that some time during their short mutant lives our candy had laid eggs. What could be with in these monstrous fattening sweets? Out of the chocolate egg shells emerged the most nefarious candies known to man. Almond Joys and Mounds sprung forth like baby birds from their shells, eating off the remaining chocolate from their casings. Why these particular candies? Because some times you feel like a nut, some times you don't. For some reason these candies knew that they had to attack the residents of the tower. Why? Because it was in the script. And so they gathered, and they planned.

Everyone had finally arrived for the party and assembled in the main room. Speedy was escorting Jinx, partly because she was his date and partly because the other titans had threatened bodily harm should he leave her unattended. She was a villain after all. Bee and Cyborg had walked in together, apparently each others dates. Who would have guessed? Robin came in with a beaming Star on his arm looking smug and finally Beast boy and Raven arrived. Surprisingly, to Raven at least, Beast boy did manage to clean up rather nicely. He was wearing nice slacks and a button down shirt in a blue that didn't clash with his skin. Robin too, had managed an outfit that wasn't his normal uniform. He was wearing a similar outfit to Beast boys but done in black and white. Raven and Star both wore tasteful dresses in blue and pink. This paragraph is getting to long so let's just say that all the others looked nice as well.

The boys had done a good job setting up. There were festive streamers and balloons hanging from the ceiling, food and drink set up along the bar, music was playing but low enough so that you could still hear people's conversation. The party was all set and the guest had arrived but everyone was just standing around. Apparently no one knew what to do. Suddenly Beast boy had a brilliant idea. "Let's play a game!" And so the debate began. Should they play a board game or a more 'live action' game? After five rounds of rock/paper/scissors, the only true democratic way to solve any problem, they ended up settling on 'Twister'.

This went well for a while, Cyborg put his foot on blue, Beast boy had to put his hand on yellow, Robin got red, Star got yellow, Jinx got green, Bee got red, Raven refused to play, and so on. It was going fine till Jinx lost her balance, fell on Beast boys arm, which caused Cy and Bee to both go down, resulting in Robin flying into Star and a general mass heap of bodies piled up on the floor. In the end there were two sprained wrists, one bruised rib, a scrapped knee and some complaint about a clavicle. Speedy hadn't had a chance to go yet for which he was happy about after they took the injury count. It was decided that 'Twister' was now banded from the tower. After that everyone just drifted off into their own groups around the room.

Robin and Star sat at one end of the sofa. They both wanted to hold hand and do other mushy 'couple' stuff but did not know if the other would be receptive. Raven and Beast boy were at the other end of the sofa. Raven was watching Robin and Star with disgust and Beast boy was watching Raven with longing. Raven had finally had enough. She got up and walked over to the two other teens and stood in front of them looking down. "Robin," she said pointing her finger at him, "do you or do you not like Star? And you know that I mean more than a friend so don't try to worm out of it." "I, I… I don't see why I have to answer to you!" The only thought going through Robins head was 'busted'. Starfire had been watching him and wanted to know the answer to that question herself so she decided to take Raven's earlier advice. Shockingly.

"Robin, please answer Ravens question." Star looked at Robin the same way a devoted lap dog looks at its owner. It was loving, cute, disgusting. Robin was desperate to get out of the situation. Now any normal person would have told him to grow up and just get it over with but we know Robin. It would be easier for him to let a bad guy go than to actually fess up to his feelings. So he did what any young man would do, he shifted focus. "Well what about you and Beast boy? You two were all hot and heavy for each other one day and then you blame me and Star for the break up. Look at him, Raven. He loves you, it's obvious. Are you just going to let him suffer?" Raven just looked at Robin, she knew what he was trying to do. Besides, she knew that Beast boy didn't love her, the mere thought was ridiculous. "Don't you try to change the topic Robin. You're not getting out of it that easily."

Just as the two were about to get into a verbal sparing match all Hades broke loose. Explosions went off all over the tower. All the power was cut and the only light to see by was what was coming in from out side and what the individual titans could produce. Robin tried to lead the charge but ended up tripping over the sofa in his attempt to get to the center of the room. 'Titans Go' came out as "Tit – ahhh!" Eventually everyone got together in the center of the room and was given their orders. Cyborg and Bee were to take the entrance hall, Speedy and Jinx, much to her amusement, were to take the bedrooms, Robin and Star were going to take the evidence room and medical room while Raven and Beast boy took the basement. If all was well in their areas they were to then proceed to the roof where they would all rendezvous.

"Any questions?" Robin did his best to look at all the teens arranged around him. "Yeah, can we make a dying giraffe sound if we get into trouble?" Raven smacked Beast boy and told him that he was not allowed to watch any more Southpark episodes. "All right. Titans Go!" Everyone went off to meet their doom, er, we mean everyone went off to their assigned areas to make sure there wasn't any intruders or aliens or giant killer dust bunnies, you know, the usual.

Cyborg and Bee made their way down to the entrance hall. They had to take the stairs since the elevator was out but amazingly made it with little to no problem. When they got there they saw that the sounds of explosions had been caused by the walls bursting in, as if something within had come out. Aside from the debris from that and a few scattered candy wrappers that they attributed to Beast boys messiness nothing appeared out of the ordinary.

Speedy and Jinx were going through all of the bedrooms along the hall. They hit Robins and both were commenting on how anal retentive he was about 'order'. They went to Cyborgs next and then to Star's making random comments about each of the member's rooms they were in. When they got to Beast boys they decided that since they didn't have Haz-Mat suits they weren't crazy enough to venture forth and when they reached Ravens they both came to the conclusion that since neither were trained to perform exorcisms that they could leave that one alone as well. They went through all of the guest rooms next and found a few scattered candy wrappers but other than that nothing out of order in those either.

Robin and Star were going through the evidence room slowly, checking every nook and cranny. When Star asked Robin to explain what a nook and cranny was he was at a lost and just told her to look everywhere. "See anything yet Star?" "No Robin, I do not." They continued their search until they were sure the area was clear and then moved on to the medical room. While they were searching something was nagging at Star and she finally had to act. "Robin?" Robin was looking under the beds, "Yeah?" "I was wondering, about what Raven asked you earlier. Do you like me, more than a friend?" Robin got off the floor where he had been and looked at the orange alien girl.

"Well, you see Star…" "Robin. Perhaps Raven is right. Perhaps we should not complicate things any farther." Robin felt his face fall at this statement. He thought that this meant she didn't want to be more than friends. When she walked over to him and grabbed him by the shoulders he was not prepared. "Wha…," he didn't get to finish due to Starfires mouth sealing over his. Not that he was complaining mind you. Everything in Robins brain officially shut down. Slade could have been right next to him doing the Mexican hat dance and he wouldn't have been able to do a thing but return the kiss that he had been longing to get from the girl he loved. Star was having a similar reaction and that would explain why they never heard the rustling of candy wrappers as something went out the door.

Raven and Beast boy were going through the basement. They had run across a few of the giant dust bunnies but since Beast boy spoke their language they didn't have any problems with them. Beast boy wanted to talk with Raven but everyone knew she wasn't one for small talk, if any talk at all. The silence as they searched started to get to him. It had been a whole five seconds since they had started searching and he wasn't coping well. "So, uh, Rae, I had a good time tonight." Raven just gave him her normal 'why are you wasting air' look. "Yeah, so um we should do this more often." Sighing Raven looked at him. "What do you want Beast boy? What is it that you want from me?"

Beast boy knew what he wanted to say but thought better of it. Thinking hard he tried to explain. "It's kinda like this; a good friend Rae, will bail you out of jail but a best friend will be in the jail with you saying 'Dude, that was awesome!'. I want us to go to jail together." Raven looked at him with one eyebrow raised. "First don't call me Rae, second I would never say dude or awesome and third that made no sense what so ever." "Damn it Raven!" Raven was in shock, she had never heard Beast boy swear and she certainly had never expected it to be at her. "Look, I, I… I love you. This whole pretend to go out with you wasn't pretend for me ok. I know you think I'm just a green loser but, but I… I love you. Cant you try and love me back?"

"Don't, Beast boy just… shut up." Raven put her hands over her ears like she would be able to shut out his words. Beast boy said he was in love with her, it was not acceptable. He was still talking, she could hear the words but they weren't registering in her mind any more. Whirling on him she started screaming. "Did you inhale a lot of glue fumes some time in the past few weeks? Sniff some aerosol cans? Anything that would explain your sudden memory loss as to the fact that I CANT FEEL EMOTIONS!" It wasn't fair, how dare he confess his misguided feelings for her of all people, he knew that she couldn't ever return them yet he had the audacity to ask her to try. "Raven, you know that's not true." Just then the light above them blow out. "Listen, take a deep breath and just hear me out ok. Please."

Raven did just that. She took a deep breath and started to count to fifty. She looked over at Beast boy and felt a little bad for yelling at him. "Fine, I'm calm now, what?" "Ok, well, you see I've been thinking on this, a lot, and I know that you normally have to worry about blowing things up and stuff if your mad or scared or whatever, but I don't think the positive emotions are dangerous." "Oh really?" He didn't even need to see her face to know the look she was giving him. It was the same look she gave him when he told her that it hadn't been he who threw out all the meat products in the fridge and replaced it with tofu. "Yes really. I mean remember when you had that thing for Mr. Dragon man? You didn't loose control while you felt happy and in love with him did you? No, you only lost it when you found out he had betrayed you. I hate to bring up painful memories for you but think about it."

And think about it she did. Could he be right? No, this was Beast boy they were talking about but still… What if happy emotions wouldn't get her in trouble, could she risk it? "Look Beast boy…," "No you look Raven, stop lying to yourself. If you don't like me fine but don't make excuses around it. If you have feelings for someone, if you love someone or if it's even a possibility, especially for people like us, you should try to make it work, no matter what." Raven just looked at him for a few minutes. Finally she sighed and threw up her hands. "Do you realize that within the past few days that you have come up with two fairly good ideas and now you're actually having a conversation that some people would call deep and insightful? I think you may actually be growing up Beast boy." She gave him a small smile. "Yeah, haha, think of that and tremble." He gave her a watered down version of his usual dashing smile in return. "Serious Rae, would it be that bad to try?" "I don't know Beast boy, really I don't, just… just give me some time." Surprisingly he did, he left it alone after she asked because he realized something. He had just got away with calling her Rae. And it was enough, for now.

Duh duh duhhhhh….

An: This chapter wasn't so much funny as … er… emotions and resolutions and stuff… sorry for all of you wishing to spray drinks over the key boards. I will endeavor to help you wash them next chapter. I had to get all this stuff out of the way – and if there is a way to make all the mushy stuff funny and meaningful at the same time, well I haven't found it. One or two more chapters and this monster should be wrapped up… let me know if the candy should win, or if we should wipe them out … personally I don't like almond joys or mounds so I say die die die… er… okays. Ignore my mental instabilities. I do know that our captive peep queen shall live… but that's because I have a soft spot for them… I think they made it too… too many peeps are bad for your figure lol.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Sorry its been a bit delayed, but who could blame me really with all the new TT episodes coming out? Sooooo cooool! Yay! Ok, I'm done sounding like a twelve year old… no offense to all twelve year olds out there… anywho lets hear it for giant killer gingerbread men! Not quiet candy but anywho… I was not happy with parts of the last chapter, namely the beginning – it was terrible and rushed and blah – but all of you were sooo nice not to mention it cough cough so I will forget it and try to make up for it this time… oh – and on another note I hate hate HATE fictions that say they are 'humorous' and then are not – blah – make up your mind people – ok – thanks for listening to my crap – now on with the story…

Oh and special thanks to kmutt for thinking to much like me – the world should be terrified lol – do people run from you when you come down the street too? Lol just joking – you gave me a great idea to end the battle so thanks. Now on with the story…

When candy goes bad or The attack of the left over mutant candy…

ByTenshijaki

When we left of there was searching, revelations and general teen angst and emotions (commonly referred to as hormones!). No one found anything if you ignore the giant dust bunnies and they had all made their way to the roof.

"So, what do we have?" Robin looked at the gathered members noting that Beast boy seemed unusually happy, Raven seemed slightly distracted, Jinx and Speedy looked a little mussed with hair and clothing in slight disarray but with silly grins on their faces and finally Cy and Bee who were merely standing side by side staring back at him, probably noting how swollen his lips were. Star was also there but he knew very well what she looked like, just like him with starry eyes and swollen lips and a goofy grin that kinda resembled Jinx and Speedy's. "Well, the explosions came from the walls in the entrance hall", Cyborg started to explain, "it almost looked as though something burst through the walls." "Any signs of intruders?" "Nope, the only thing else there was candy wrappers." "Figures, Beast boy cant you keep your trash in your room?" Robin was giving Beast boy his best 'I'm the boss and you better listen to me' look. "Hey! Don't look at me, I didn't eat anything in the hall…" Needless to say this went on for a while and in the end no one really believed Beast boy about the candy wrappers and they decided that some faulty wiring was, well, at fault. Hence the term Faulty.

They all headed back down the common room, though no one really was in the mood for the 'party of doom' any more. As they all reentered they noticed a strange smell in the air. Beast boy naturally was the first to identify it as chocolate. "Why does the room smell of chocolate?" Raven was looking at Beast boy as though naturally if an entire room smelled of chocolate it was his fault. Suddenly all the lights came back on and the Teen Titans, and one villain, were confronted by the most unusual sight they had seen in days. The entire common room crawling with candy bars. These weren't normal candy bars though, these had eyes that gleamed a 'funky orange color' as Beast boy would call it later, and razor sharp teeth. All of these 'freaky candies', another term Beast boy thought up, were looking at the Teen Titans, and one villain, with the same fevered gaze that rabid star wars fans had at the premiere of Episode 3. Beast boy summed it up best "Dude."

WARNING – WARNING – WARNING

Due to the author(ess)'s lack of skill at writing battle scenes the 'battle' scene shall be done in sound effects…. Thank you for your time.

WARNING OVER – WARNING OVER – WARNING OVER

'Bang'

"No no, I don't think they are fake."

'Screeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeech'

'Hiya!'

"You are not Jackie Chan!"

'Slap'

'Smack'

"Don't grab me there!"

'Boom'

'Whack'

"Dude, it looks baked."

'Kayyyyyyiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee'

"You are not Xena either!"

'Sloop'

'Kabam'

"I know I'm not a vet or anything but I think I know a horse's ass when I see one."

'Yip'

'Thump'

'Chomp'

"eeewww... That didn't taste good…"

'Burp'

'GRRRROOOOWWWWLLLL'

"You are not… er… never mind."

'Whimper'

'cough'

'giggle'

"You disgust me."

'…'

'Slap'

"Owie"

'Crack'

In the silence that followed the loud crack sound all was still. Then things started to move. At first it looked as though it was the evil mutant candies but in actuality it was just the Titans (plus one villain) emerging from the chocolate mess that coated everything. "Well, that was fun," the sarcasm in Jinx's voice was hard to miss, "I'm going home." "Jinx wait, I have an idea… why waste all that good chocolate." Speedy wiggled his eyebrows at her as he escorted her out of the tower. Starfire choose that moment to ask what everyone else had already been thinking. "Why were they here again?" "It doesn't matter. We need to make sure that there aren't any more of these things left in the tower. Then we need to clean up." That was Robin, typical kill joy. "Alright, I will check…" Robin was unable to finish his sentence due to the fact that one single chocolate bar was left, staring them down, pointing a evil looking weapon at them. It looked to be the runt of the litter, if that's what you would call a pack of rabid chocolate, smaller than all the ones they had already faced but no less wicked looking. This one was most assuredly an Almond Joy though because it was obviously a nut. The Titans knew that they could rush it and over whelm it but they weren't sure what the weapon could do and they knew that at least one of them would most likely get hit in the process of taking down the lone candy. It was like a wild west stand off complete with cheesy 'wahh wahhh wahhhh' music and tumble weeds blowing in the back ground.

After a tense five seconds of staring at each other neither party seemed ready to surrender. It was man verses chocolate, it was chocolate verses cybernetics, it was female urges verses chocolate, it was chocolate verses… er well you get the idea right. "Um," Starfire was looking nervous, "perhaps Beast boy should try to reason with it. I believe that he would be considered its parent or some such." "Yeah, ok, I will try." Slowly Beast boy approached the candy… "Hey little guy," the candy growled in response, "um, well dude, I'm like your daddy." Beast boy tried his best winning grin on the rabid creature. Raven mean while just rolled her eyes. Just as she was about to levitate the candy out the nearest window and end this once in for all, after all what chance would chocolate have in the ocean, a loud squeak was heard. "What the he…" Bee's exclamation was cut short by the arrival of a small rat drawn carriage rolling into the room.

Inside the carriage, that must have come from Stars room because it was pink though why she would have a little pink carriage is anyone's guess, was the Peep Queen. She had a crown on top of her head made of tooth picks and a cape that looked to be made of decorative tissue. The two rats that were drawing the carriage stopped between the combatants. Waddling her way out of the carriage, because honestly, as a fat marshmallow animal you could hardly do anything but waddle, she approached the chocolate bar and proceeded to have a very candy like conversation. Now we could tell you what that was like but it would result in your brains turning to mush and you to see rabid purple monkeys everywhere. Trust us, oh look rabid purple monkey…

After about five minutes of this the queen looked satisfied and the chocolate bar lowered its weapon. Robin rushed over and secured the weapon which upon inspection would have coated them in shudder dark chocolate. Bee raised an eyebrow, "Now what?" "I think that should be obvious, we keep it." Everyone just stared at Beast boy. "What? Yeah sure later, when he's grown, he could eat our eyeballs out but he's cute now." Raven came over and did everyone a favor by smacking him upside the head. Beast boy, having seen this enough times in anime was not upset because this was often a sign of affection. Right? "We need to secure it, we could send it to jail…" This time it was Stars turn to smack Robin upside the head however being super strong she ended up knocking him five feet away and face first on the floor. "Oops." She really wasn't that sorry though because she thought Robin looked cute with his butt sticking up in the air. "I know what we can do with it…" Everyone looked at Cyborg, "well, you see its like this…"

Several days later in an underground facility:

A dark man, in a dark place, with a dark intent, and a dark soul and a stupid mask… er we're getting away from ourselves… lets start over.

Slade was sitting in a chair. In front of him was a brightly wrapped package. Intrigued by this strange and unexpected gift he bent to open it. From within all that could be seen was glowing orange eyes and the barrel of a strange weapon.

Duh duhh duhhhhhhhhh…

AN: this is almost over… I know I keep saying that but I'm serious this time, just the epilogue is left… yay! Anywho I need more story ideas… so if anyone knows any TT challenges or anything please let me know… I will see what I can come up with – I just have to find the rubber cement and take a big whiff lol (sniffing is bad bad bad – don't do it)

I still feel like I'm rushing the end but… oh well, I'm going to try to stick to one shots or two/three chapter stories from now on, that way I don't get stuck or rushed or delayed or anything like that…

Please blame any thing…. odd, in this chapter to parody songs that are on my song list from people like Cletus T Judd, Weird Al and Denise Leary. Thank you.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Finally, the end, the epilogue… totally done – finished pant pant pant

Sequel? Hah! Hmm... maybe… no – stop… the madness! OMG – I saw the ep. Yesterday and died laughing… at the end when they gave Mother to the hive kids, hahaha, because I had given the evil chocolate to Slade… man, who ever writes for the TT show is as messed up in the head as me – its reassuring.

When candy goes bad or The attack of the left over mutant candy…

By Tenshijaki

Epilogue:

Several days pasted since the chocolate battle in the tower and everything had been cleaned and repaired. Every thing was returning to normal with the exception of Beast boy's room, which he was forced to keep clean in case any more surprises should spring forth, or give birth, or grow extra appendages, or… well you get the idea. That was that with the exception of the new relationships springing up…

Oh, what? You want to know about that? Hmm… well I suppose we could enlighten you… if you really want to know. Well alright then.

Robin and Starfire had obviously gotten together already. Thanks to the candy incident and Raven being Raven they had finally gotten over their fear and stubbornness and general stupidity and actually started dating. Neither could recall ever being happier. The same was true for Cy and Bee. It was nauseating to Raven, all the cuddliness going on in the tower. That was why she was only found on the roof or in her room lately.

Armed with this information Beast boy set out for the roof intent on finishing what they had started, sort of, in the basement. Opening the door he saw her sitting cross legged levitating two feet off the ground. Not wanting to startle her he cleared his throat letting her know he was there. "Um, Rae, can I talk to you?" Raven gently set herself back onto the roof and opened her eyes. She knew this was coming, she had been expecting it for days now that everyone else in the Tower was paired up. "Fine. Speak."

Shuffling his feet on the ground he got closer to the dark Titan, noting how she was staring out into the ocean. "Well, first could you look at me? I would like to know your listening and not vegetating." Raven blinked in surprise. Again Beast boy had shown an assertiveness that she wouldn't have come to associate with the green boy. Looking at him she motioned for him to join her. No sense in spraining her neck looking up after all.

Settling beside her he finally began to show the nervousness that he was feeling. Twiddling his thumbs and toes, no we're not sure where his boots went either, he could feel his face heating up. Raven meanwhile just stared at him hoping that the feeling of her eyes boring into his forehead would prompt him to get on with it. Finally Beast boy looked up and began to speak… much to the authors' gratitude. "Well, I know that you know that I told you… you know. And I was hoping that you would have had enough time to think about it… I don't want to end up like Romeo and Guinevere and you know have the whole Roman army after me and you… but I was hoping… that we could, you know, and all… because I do feel that way… and it doesn't matter that the gnomes are against it and all…" Raven shut him up by grabbing his face and pressing her lips to his.

When she pulled back he was staring wide eyed back at her. "You… you kiss… you kissed me!" "Glad you figured that out Sherlock." "No, I mean you, Raven, kissed me, Beast boy!" Sighing Raven smacked him upside the head. "Yes, I kissed you, it was the only was to stop the nonsense that was coming out of your mouth." "Oh. So then I should sound stupid more often." He said this with a winning grin on his face. "Well that won't be a stretch for you now will it." Beast boy just laughed because it had finally happened. Raven and he had kissed. True, it was not the way he had imagined it. He always pictured himself being the one to kiss her, of course this would always result in him being little itty bitty Beast boy pieces afterwards but it would have been worth it. But no, she had kissed him first, willingly even.

Raven could see this could take awhile. Really, who knew the boy could be so thick? Don't raise your hands, you may knock over your monitors. "Beast boy shut up. Look, I did think about what you said and I think your," she paused to suppress the shudder that ran through her, "… right. I think that I could give the 'good' emotions a shot." "So you will go out with me. Like on a date?" "Who said anything about dates? I don't do dates." "Oh come on Rae, you can do it, its not that hard, you just put on a nice dress," Beast boy either ignored the twitch in Ravens face at the mention of a dress or he didn't notice it, "and some makeup, not that you need any. Then we can go to some fancy place and have dinner or see a movie, though nothing scary. It'll be nice." He laughed when he finished, he was so giddy it felt like he had eaten the worlds most sugar rich candy, which he concluded would probably taste as great as Ravens lips.

The author has now smacked herself for the mush. On with the story. Raven was shaking her head, "No, I don't do dates Beast boy, and don't give me those puppy eyes. You are not going to get me to change my mind." Beast boy pouted a little. He had the perfect even all planned out in his mind too. What could he do to convince Raven to go out with him? Suddenly a dim light bulb appeared over his head, a sure sign he had an idea, though probably not a good one.

"Well Rae, what if I could convince you to go out with me?" "That won't happen." "I will be the judge of that." With that he grabbed her by the shoulders and did what he had been dreaming about. Pulling her close to him, quickly so she couldn't escape, he sealed his lips over hers and proceeded to show her why she should grant him a date. When he finally released her she sat back with a slightly dazed expression and a small goofy grin that could have matched one of Beast boys any day. "Now, no more of those unless you agree to a date." He was feeling confident since he didn't blow up or go flying through to air.

Raven looked at Beast boy and suppressed a sighed. The damn little green guy had done it. "Fine. I will go out with you. Be here at 7 on the dot and look nice." Beast boy was grinning so bright and large that most of his face was lost. "Really? Great! I'll cut my toe nails and trim my nose hairs and even shower. I'll be here at 7, but really if I was a bit late you wouldn't be ready anyways." Still grinning like an idiot he didn't notice hitting the far wall. Raven just watched him slid to the floor, unconscious but still grinning. "Obviously you're going to need training. Though not in the kissing department." Touching her lips with her fingers and giving a little happy sigh she headed down to her room to get ready. Turns out Beast boys' idea hadn't been so bad after all. In her head she was thinking the same thing we all are thinking: Gods bless those little mutant candies.

THE END

"It isn't pollution that's harming the environment. It's the impurities in our air and water that are doing it."

George W. Bush

How can anyone not find humor in the world when we have him for president? Lol, sorry to all Bush lovers. But really – it's funny.

AN: THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED OR WILL REVIEW. I LOVE YOU ALL… YOU'RE GREAT. TRULY! SOOOO HAPPY….

Here is to all you authors out there that get flames and critics:

Critic: (n) A person who boasts himself hard to please because nobody tries to please him. (Yeah, well it's not written for you :-P)

Or for really bad flames:

Hatred: (n) A sentiment appropriate to the occasion of another's superiority. (See, they are just jealous lol)

Ambrose Bierce – The Devil's Dictionary (Great satirical piece).

Final AN: I wish to apologize to the characters of TT. I made Beast boy and idiot, Raven a bitch, Robin and Starfire really really annoying, Bee and Cy bit players and I have no idea why I brought Jinx and Speedy into the story at all. Whew. Hopefully they and their fans are not offended. It all ended well! Isn't that what matters? And look, they are all clean and back in their drawers ready for someone else to play with them… that sounds bad doesn't it?


End file.
